


Brendol-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [171]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Brendol is persona non grata.





	

He’s been in a crabby mood all day, but of course he’d deny it. Hux doesn’t own his emotions like ‘normal’ people do (and wow, does that make Kylo _more_ normal? No… must just be they’re both the extremes of the same spectrum). Hux turns his rage into sharp speeches, his fear into compulsions, his anxiety into food left on the plate. 

He thinks he doesn’t leave traces of his emotions, but the residue is all there. It’s sublimated into other things, and Kylo is the _king absolute_ of tracking down those signs.

Whatever it is that’s got him wound up today, it’s left him fussing the sleeves of his coat, and obsessively checking over figures twice. He does that when he can’t focus, because the first time around his eyes glossed over. (Kylo gets that, but just in general, not because of any set reaction to a stressor.) It’s come on quickly, and it’s not appropriate to ask until lunch, when they retire to his office to eat.

(Easier there, to unmask, and have some relative peace and quiet.)

“Are you going to tell me?” he asks, pushing at the meat-analogue on his plate.

“…what?”  


“You’re worrying.”  


“I…” Hux’s automatic response is always to deny weakness.   


Even that is a weakness. He’s realising that, the longer they’re together, and fighting double denial becomes… interesting.

“It’s… my father.”  


“He Who Must Not Be Named?”  


Hux nods, and worries his sleeve some more. Both of them have ghosts, have pasts they’d prefer remained there. Unlike Kylo, Hux’s father is still very much Present. (And he’d declined the offer of an ‘accident’ on a long walkway with no handrails. So far.)

“He’s… coming.”  


“Why?”  


“Some… official reason. To decline would be the height of rude, and he knows it.”  


“And he’s told you in enough time that you can’t be unavailable, I assume?”  


An abrupt nod. “Much as I loathe him, he… is… smart to the moves and counter moves of political machinations.”

Kylo taps a finger to his lips. “I see. But he _couldn’t_ foresee everything. Such as, perhaps… an incident.”

“Kylo…”  


“Which happened to happen at a key moment. One involving Knights. One which you were required to abandon him to an underling, and handle yourself?”  


“…you cannot be offering to smash up my ship to _help_ me?”  


“Why not?”  


“…you…” Hux’s face wars between fifteen of those emotions he claims never to feel. “You’re… insane, but… I wouldn’t trade you in for the whole galaxy.”  


Kylo nudges his foot under the table. “Or I could just turn up on your arm, purring about how good you are in bed, how _satisfied_ I am, until he’s entirely–”

“KYLO!”  


“What?”  


“For one, you wouldn’t manage it, you’re even more prudish than me. And for two: no!” Hux is, however, now laughing, and trying not to.  


“Fine. I’ll just whammy him full of good memories while he’s strapped to an interrogation chair, and he’ll think you had some quality bonding time while _we’re_ in bondage.”  


“Stop! Stop it! I don’t want to think about _that_ and **him** in quick succession!”  


Kylo smirks. “Well, you pick your poison, and I’ll dole it out.”

Hux puts his head in his hands, but it’s just to hide the fact he’s giggling. Score one for Team Kylo vs He Who Must Not Be Pushed Off A Bridge.


End file.
